The Fear Rooms
by Digital Sparrow El
Summary: When an invitation arrives inviting up to five of the Smashers to stay at a mysterious mansion, the Smashers get more than they bargained for in the so-called Mansion of Wonders. Rated K for now, but may change for future chapters.
1. The Letter

The Fear Rooms - SSBB

**Hello everyone! I'm glad that you've decided to read this story, and I hope you enjoy it! This is part of a "Writer's Project" that I have decided to do along with mew-loves-cakes and assassinperson, in which we have a basic idea for a plot, and we each choose our own 'verse to write the story in, and we use our skills as a writer to decide what's going to happen, and how each of the writers depict the plot. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to R&R (if you want to, of course)! Just a warning: some of the characters may be a little OOC.**

**I do not own any of the characters. **

It was silent in the Smash Hotel, where all the Smashers from the Super Smash Bros. games resided. Well, it WAS seven in the morning, and it was also what could be considered a 'rest day' for all of the Smashers, so each of them took the opportunity to sleep in. But this is the Smash Mansion, and it is never peaceful for too long. Indeed, when 8AM rolled around, Crazy Hand woke all of the Smashers up, and not in an exactly peaceful way, as he chose to use a frying pan to hit all of the doors twice, all the while he was screaming, "WAKE UP NOW! EMERGENCY!"

This spurred something in all the Smashers, and a stampede of characters came charging down the corridor, and down the stairs. In the midst of the confusion, Meta Knight and Kirby separated from the herd of characters, so that they wouldn't be crushed or stepped on. Meta Knight looked up when he heard Crazy Hand laughing hysterically at the top of the stairs, obviously pleased that he managed to wake up all the Smashers at once.

"Poyo...?" Kirby questioned, confused as to what was going on. Meta Knight glanced sideways towards him, wrapping his Dimensional Cape close around him.

"It is just Crazy Hand ensuring that no one slept in too long, Kirby," he replied, then he started to walk back towards the stairs, Kirby following him with the usual bounce in his step. Crazy Hand spotted the two Star Warriors, and he zoomed down the steps towards them, skidding to a halt in midair.

"Nice try you two, but as you're the first to try coming back upstairs, you've got to get the post!" and, quite promptly, the sound of the postman driving up in his postvan could be heard. Meta Knight scowled and he started to walk to the front door, so that he could collect the post, and probably feed it to Kirby, who quickly followed him again.

Meanwhile, with the other Smashers - who had all now calmed down enough to realise that there was no emergency - were settled in the large dining room, awaiting to be served breakfast, courtesy of Peach, Mario, Link and Zelda, who had offered to help out with the making and serving of the food. They soon noticed, however, that two other Smashers were not present, as two chairs which had at least three cushions on each were empty.

"Where's Meta Knight and Kirby?" Zelda asked, to no one in particular, as she placed down a plate of food in front of Ike. Before anyone else could answer, Meta Knight and Kirby walked into the dining room, as if on cue. Meta Knight was reading the front of each of the envelopes, and as he read out what each letter was, he would throw it behind him, where Kirby would swallow it whole.

"Electricity bill... repair bill... for Snake... invitation to a mansion... for-" he was quickly cut off by Zelda.

"Wait! What was that one?"

"Which one?"

" The invitation!"

"An invitation to a mansion. Nothing big," Meta Knight muttered, then he gave the rest of the letters to Kirby, and he walked towards one of the empty chairs. Zelda sighed, and she said to Kirby, "Spit out the invitation, please..."

"Poyo!" Kirby complied, and he hicupped as an envelope was spat out of his mouth, in pristine condition.

"And my letter!" Snake suddenly called out, having realised that he wouldn't get his letter if Kirby didn't spit it out. However, Kirby was not as compliant with that request, and he instead went to the other empty chair, passing the stack of letters to Link, who had just walked in with breakfast for the two Star Warriors.

"I'll take those," Zelda said to Link gently, and she took the plates of food to give to Meta Knight and Kirby, who were now present and sitting on the piles of cushions on their seats, to make up for their height and the table.

"But... but... my letter..." Snake muttered, quietly, but everyone had already forgotten about that, which Sonic reminded him of by saying, "We've moved on!"

In the kitchen, Zelda decided to read the letter out to Link, Peach and Mario, deciding that if it was of any importance to the other Smashers, then they would tell them.

_"Dear Smashers,_

_You do not need to know who I am, but five of you are invited to have a small visit to my Mansion of Wonder. There, you will be spending three nights, hopefully in a bid to uncover the mystery beast that lies there. Well, you'll have to, otherwise there's no getting out for you! As a small token of my appreciation, I will grant you the first clue in a single word: scales. You have one week to arrive, or I will CRUSH your little Smash Hotel!_

_From ?''_

"Mamma mia!" Mario cried out, then he fainted.

"Mario!" Peach cried out, and he crouched next to him.

"Well, we all know who isn't going,'' Zelda muttered, then she looked at Link, "what are we going to do? If we offer the chance to the others, then there'll be fighting!"

"I reckon that we should make a list... you know, then we can start to narrow it down to five. Maybe we should select fifteen to start with, then go from there," Link suggested.

Zelda nodded in agreement, and she went off to find paper and a pen. There was a silence in the kitchen, until Peach spoke up, "But we can't just select who is going without asking the others first!"

"In that case," Link started, "I'm going to tell them,"

"TELL WHO WHAT?" Crazy Hand asked, bursting in through the kitchen door.


	2. The Chosen Smashers

The Fear Rooms SSBB - Chapter 2.

**Yaayy! Here is Chapter 2 guys, hope you enjoy. R&R, if you please. I own none of these characters! Some of the characters may be OOC.**

After having to show and explain the letter to Crazy Hand, Link and supposed brother of Master Hand entered the dining room, Link feeling quite meek. The presence of Crazy Hand caused mostly everyone in the room to turn around to see what was going to happen, and the wait made them a little uneasy. Did something happen? Were they going to be punished? Luckily, this was not the case as Link began the announcement, "Okay, listen up! We've had a mysterious invite to some mansion- AHHH!" Crazy Hand had flicked Link away, and into the kitchen, where he landed next to Mario, who was waking up.

"We've got an invite from a CrrrrAAAAzzzzYYY mansion, dudes! Only five of you can go, and I'M deciding! YEAH!" Crazy Hand announced, loudly. Silence filled the room for a few moments, then everyone started talking at the same time, wanting to be one of the 'lucky' five.

"No way! I'm stronger and more manly than you, Marthalina," Ike insulted the prince.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Marth shrieked in response.

"I deserve a place!" Toon Link shouted.

"I want my mail from Kirby!" Snake cried out.

"Poyo-yo!" Kirby protested.

Only a select few stayed silent, and those were Meta Knight, Lucario and Samus.

"SILENCE! JEEZ!" Crazy Hand yelled, just as Peach, Mario and Link walked back into the room. Zelda shortly followed them, and she looked quite pissed at being left out of the entire conversation.

"Someone could have at least called me through!" she snapped, then she turned to Link, "And you could've kept your mouth shut!"

Link looked away slightly, but Crazy Hand just laughed crazily, "Fear not, dear Princess, for I have already chosen our FIVE party-goers!"

"And who may they be?"

"I'm about to announce them, and you're ALL going to go crazy! The first Smasher going IS..."

"ME!" shrieked out most of the Smashers.

"SILENCE!" Crazy Hand yelled, "The first Smasher going IS Samus!"

The bounty hunter looked up, and she frowned slightly, "I want no part in this, and that's final," she stated.

"Hmm... NOPE. You're going and THAT'S final. OR ELSE!" Crazy Hand threatened, although he wasn't sure what the 'or else' was going to mean.

"Or else what?" Samus asked, placing a hand on the hilt of her plasma whip.

"JUST OR ELSE,"

"GET ON WITH IT!" most of the other Smashers yelled in chorus. Samus scowled, irritated that she was being forced to go. Crazy Hand continued,

"The second Smasher going IS... Kirby!"

Kirby bounced into the air in excitement, crying out "POYO!" while some of the other Smashers looked at him with confusion. Why Kirby? He was... well... he was just going to be irritating to the others!

"The third Smasher going IS Zelda!"

"Me?" the Hyrulian princess asked, shocked. She wanted to go, sure, but she didn't count on being chosen.

"Yes, you," Crazy Hand spoke, then he added, "anyway, you can turn into that other ninja lady, so we'll be sneaking SIX Smashers into the place, okay?"

Zelda fell silent. So she was only being chosen just because she could become Sheik. But the two couldn't become separate entities, they still shared the same body, so it would still be the five of them - whoever the other two were. Crazy Hand's yelling suddenly made her snap out of her thoughts.

"The fourth Smasher going is... Captain Falcon!"

"OH YEAAAHH! Captain Falcon in the BEST!" Captain Falcon yelled, clearly pleased that he had been chosen, like Kirby. Most of the other Smashers looked at each other, and if looks could kill, then there would be a lot of bodies on the floor, as they all knew that there was one place left, and none of them wanted anyone else to get that place.

"I'll be chosen, just you watch, Marthalina," Ike hissed to Marth,

"We'll see about that, Ikey,'' Marth retorted, kicking Ike.

Insults flew from Smasher to Smasher, as they all argued over who would have the final place. If only they knew how unspecial it would be...

"SILENCE!" Crazy Hand yelled once again, getting tired of having to yell now. He wondered how Master Hand coped, then he realised why he had claimed that he had somewhere very important to be for two weeks.

The Smashers looked at Crazy Hand, most of them with desire or fire in their eyes as they longed for their name to be read out next.

"And the final Smasher to go is..." Crazy Hand stated, and no sooner had he read the name out, their was uproar. Kirby, Samus, Captain Falcon and Zelda stood to one side, watching as the Smashers almost smashed the tables in the dining room.

"I knew it wouldn't be you!" Marth taunted Ike.

"Well, it wasn't you either, Marthalina!" Ike shot back, incredibly irritated.

"I WANT MY MAIL! PLEASE!" Snake yelled over the commotion.

Only one of the Smashers jumped down from their chair, and he started to walk to the door of the room, and he could feel the burning glares from jealous Smashers. If looks could kill, this Smasher would probably be dead at least twenty times over.

"I will have no part in this," the Smasher spoke, his voice dark and his eyes glowing red for a moment. Then, he slammed the door as he left, and he headed for the main doors.


End file.
